


Round and Round

by scifisentai



Category: Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifisentai/pseuds/scifisentai
Summary: Episode referenced: #38 - Demon Sword and Balloons. Some of Ikkou's thoughts during this episode.





	Round and Round

As Isshu stormed out of the room, Ikkou took a reflexive step after him before stopping himself. This was something his brother had to work out on his own and that meant he shouldn’t interfere, hard as it was not to. He knew what Isshu was thinking: that he’d forgotten what it meant to be Ikazuchi, but Isshu was wrong, very wrong. How could he forget, how could either of them forget, what being Ikazuchi meant when they’d had it drilled into them over and over, as far back as either of them could remember. How could he forget when that Ikazuchi training had brought him so close to killing Isshu for the benefit of Jakanja.

So no, he hadn’t forgotten, he didn’t think he ever would, but the darker aspects of the Ikazuchi way were something he’d put to the back of his mind, along with the memories. There was a time and a place for them and that was firmly behind him now; they were a part of his past, not his present. He’d made his peace with them and was moving on, Isshu hadn’t been able to do that yet and he still wanted to make their father pay, even though Kasumi Ikki was long dead.

Feeling eyes on him, Ikkou looked over at Yousuke who was watching him curiously. He shrugged and looked away again, not particularly feeling like satisfying Yousuke’s curiosity right now. Shiina Yousuke had been causing a great deal of internal confusion for him lately and he wasn’t entirely certain what to make of it. Yousuke was unpredictable, sometimes he could be incredibly erratic and thoughtless, while others he saw straight through to the heart of the problem. One thing you couldn’t question, though, was his loyalty and Yousuke was willing to go to ridiculous lengths for the people he cared about. If now was one of those times, it would be hard to prevent Yousuke getting involved if the other man thought it would help.

Everything seemed to be coming back to Yousuke just lately, as far as Ikkou was concerned. It wasn’t a conscious decision, it was something that just seemed to _happen_. If he had to put his finger on when it had started, it would probably be the time Yousuke had literally died for him, sacrificing himself to provide an antidote for Manmuraba’s venom. He could still feel the loss, months later: the shock, grief and utter helplessness imprinted on his mind and heart; the despair of knowing that it was all because of him.

He’d had a number of revelations that day and he was better for them, despite the pain, and that had helped him put the past in perspective. He hoped that Isshu wouldn’t have to go through anything that painful to lay the ghosts of the past to rest; he was afraid that he would.


End file.
